bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mainframe98/Archive 1
Hi, Welcome to my talkpage. A few rules/guidelines English= *Sign your posts. It is much easier to get back at a message when you know who added it, and keeps the page clean. *Start new topics with a new entry. This prevents the page from becoming a mess. *Do not edit other peoples entries. The only exceptions are for the user to which this talkpage belongs, an admin removing dead links or a response by another contributer. *Use standard English. Leet and slang are not appreciated, unless subject to discussion. **If you are from a Dutch or Frisian community, please add "NL" or "FRL" to the header. You may of course use Dutch or Frisian if you wish. *Insults, Profanity and Threats are not acceptable. *Place new entries on the current talk page. If you want to discuss an archived entry, use the same header, and link to the archived entry. :: |-|Nederlands= *Plaats een handtekening. Het is veel eenvoudiger om te reageren op een bericht wanneer je weet wie het heeft geplaatst en het helpt om de pagina overzichtelijk te houden. *Begin nieuwe onderwerpen met een nieuw kopje. Dit voorkomt dat de pagina een bende wordt. *Bewerk niet onderwerpen van anderen. De enige uitzonderingen zijn voor de eigenaar van deze overlegpagina, een admin die dode verwijzingen verwijderd of een reactie van iemand anders over dat onderwerp. *Gebruik ABN, Standaard Frysk of normaal Engels. Chattaal en Straattaal worden niet gewaardeerd. De enige uitzondering hierop is wanneer het ter discussie wordt gesteld. **Voeg "NL" of "FRL" toe aan het kopje wanneer je Nederlands, dan wel Frysk gebruikt. Natuurlijk ben je vrij om Nederlands of Frysk te gebruiken. *Beledigingen, Krachtermen en Bedreigingen zijn onacceptabel. *Plaats nieuwe onderwerpen op de huidige overlegpagina. Als je een gearchiveerd onderwerp wil bespreken, gebruik dan hetzelfde kopje en voeg een verwijzing toe die verwijst naar het gearchiveerde onderwerp. :: __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BioShock page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 09:14, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Great Job! Thanks. It took me quite some time but I'm nearly done. I'm also checking the regular messages we already had, so it took longer than it should. :) Pauolo (talk) 11:48, November 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Template:Overview It seems to me that if you made a second Template, the first one would just sit around unused on the site. If that's correct, I'd prefer it if you just updated the original, from your sandbox, it looks like you've got a firm grasp on what you're doing. That'd also save other editors from confusion. You want to edit it to have two more rows. Purely out of curiousity, what would you put in the other two? Thanks for your initiative. Unownshipper (talk) 21:05, January 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sander Cohen's Kinetoscopes Yeah, it can be confusing. Kinetoscopes are real-world devices (films seen by an individual through a peephole viewer). In point of fact, ALL of the films seen in BioShock Infinite, Burial at Sea - Episode 1, and Burial at Sea - Episode 2 are kientoscopes because of the format in which they are viewed. The Need to Know Theater is simply a series of films (PSAs/propaganda shorts) made under Ryan's orders and presented via kinetoscope players. It's also a convenient coverall phrase for the Art Deco styled kientoscopes seen in Rapture. Becase of this, it's both correct and convenient to list Sander Cohen's art films on the Need to Know Theater article, but it's important to note that Cohen didn't make these films in conjunction with the Need to Know Theater series. Sorry for the confusion though, it's mostly BAS's fault. Hope this helps. Unownshipper (talk) 22:48, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Not at all, happy to help. :Unownshipper (talk) 08:57, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Quotes Thanks for helping with the quotes on the different articles. Unownshipper (talk) 08:18, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :What I'm about to suggest might be a lot of menial work, but I hope you'll agree with it. :I'm pretty sure that there isn't a policy on quotes on this site, but I think we should make it so that none of the quotes link to the speaker. Note how the Frank Fontaine article opens with a quote said by Andrew Ryan. On the Andrew Ryan page, there's a quote from Ryan. The Fontaine page links to Ryan, the Ryan page does not. On many character's page, the opening quote is said that character. Naturally, you can't hyperlink to the very page that's the subject of the link. :This might seem obsessive compulsive, but it's annoying me that there's inconsistency regarding the quotes' link's appearance throughout the Wiki. Some are linked, some aren't. On top of all that, the speaker's name is linked first in the quote when they ought to be linked in the body of the article where they're really being discussed. I'd like to make it our policy that we don't link the speaker with your support. :Unownshipper (talk) 10:06, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, I already knew that if the speaker is the subject of the page, the link would simply be bold. My point is more the fact that the policy for hyperlinks is to connect to the subject at the first mentioning of it on the page. This means that when a character is actually being discussed in an article, they've already been linked, rather uselessly, in the quote. This doesn't mean much for short articles, but for longer, more detailed ones, it's an inconvenience. ::I completely understand and agree with the idea of including the link to the source, but the fact is that linking to that source also will lead a person to the speaker, so it's not as though a person will be unable to identify the speaker. This is more an issue of consistency and appearance as the quote is almost always the first thing seen on an article. ::Unownshipper (talk) 23:30, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry both for my delay in getting back to you and for any confusion. I understand what you mean about a link being an eye-catcher, so to clarify I was talking about just not linking the speakers of a quote anymore. As for your condition that the speaker be consistently linked further in the article, I can almost guarentee that WILL always happen. I think there are only a handful of articles on this site in which a quote comes from someone who isn't discussed on the page. That is an easy enough fix, so what are your thoughts now? :::Unownshipper (talk) 08:20, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::We could start immediately, should we have some systematic method of attack? ::::Unownshipper (talk) 22:45, February 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Renaming Burial At Sea Items Yeah, totally, go ahead. I didn't even notice that the "at" was capitalized. Thanks for checking in and let me know if anything inhibits you from renaming the page. Unownshipper (talk) 22:09, January 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Generalize all Gear pages I offer my full approval, this looks great. Thanks very much for your continued work on improving the site template's and aesthetics. On an utterly unrelated note, more of a nitpick really, I was looking at the template example and it lists Extra! Extra! in the "Blue Ribbon Restaurant." The hyperlink accepts that link, but the business' proper title is actually The Blue Ribbon. Unownshipper (talk) 08:17, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Not at all. And not to worry about the restaurant name, I've done it too. The more times we correct the name from "Blue Ribbon Restaurant" to "The Blue Ribbon" the sooner the incorrect hyperlink will disappear. That used be what would happen with DeWitt. So many people just put in "Booker" instead of Booker DeWitt that the hyperlink just accepted the forname as acceptable. :Unownshipper (talk) 08:32, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Removing Pages marked for deletion No problem at all, I found them annoying as well. There's just SO MANY still to go! Unownshipper (talk) 07:25, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, I'm just a guilty. At least the useless pages and images are being marked instead of being left around. :Unownshipper (talk) 07:38, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::How on earth did that happen? I'll take care of that. ::Unownshipper (talk) 07:51, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::So it's probably pretty evident, but if it's not I'm new to being an Admin. Do you know why the Talk pages are getting left behind? This has happened twice now, at least. :::I'm trying to fix the pages that still have links to the deleted articles and redirects, but there are so many of them. Any advice or heads up you can give me is appreciated. :::Unownshipper (talk) 04:58, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Slate It was an accident. I apologize. I was removing the "Slate" redirect and all the other misleading redirects, unused categories, and other files marked for deletion, and it must have accidentally been wiped in the process. I can undo in a snap, I just can't do it right now. It'll be restored by the end of tomorrow. Unownshipper (talk) 08:26, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :You'll find the Cornelius Slate article has been restored as promised. All the pages that link to that page should be operational once again. :Unownshipper (talk) 23:57, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Undeleted Talkpages, Unused Redirects & Candidates for deletion You should find that all those pages are gone now and the pages linking to them have been taken care of. No problem, I appreciate your attentiveness to the site's wellbeing. While I've got you, I was wondering if the disambiguation for "Therapy" was really necessary? We normally use those disambiguation pages for articles with exactly the same name as opposed to just similar ones. Think Fontaine Futuristics (Level) and Fontaine Futuristics (Business); Atlantic Express (Level) and Atlantic Express (Business); Sacrifices (Audio Diary) and Sacrifices (Voxophone); or Fontaine's Department Store and Fontaine's Department Store (Business). I don't think that anyone's going to mix up the "Therapy" Wing with the multiple "Therapy with Graces." Mostly because I can only see those diaries being mentioned once (maybe twice) while I can see the area in Inner Persephone being referred to more often once that article and pages connected to it are properly expanded. Referring to the area simply as Therapy will make editing easier. Thoughts? Unownshipper (talk) 01:19, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Updating my Test page Thanks for bringing that to my attention. Unfortunately, I'm not as active in maintaining this wiki as I used to be, so I'm not around to fix things like that on an ongoing basis. Please feel free to make any necessary updates to the link lists on that test page. Since you are more active here, you are more knowledgeable about what links we need. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 09:20, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Vandalism on Comstock page: Just a follow up, the nameless user was blocked the other day. I've had enough of these antics. Unownshipper (talk) 05:53, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Removal Request The page has been taken care of. Thanks for the alert and for that massive overhaul of the audio diaries sections you took care of. Unownshipper (talk) 04:52, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the confusion Sorry on how it comes off, Mainframe. I'm clearing a vandal that's been making immature, biased, and rhetorical remarks, since Filetalk comes off invisible enough for nobody to see. You see, unlike the majority of talk pages that do show up, this was an outdated feature since the Wiki was created, which its code still treats any files the same way as articles (hence why it has a talk page feature), and unlike regular talkpages, filetalkpages will not show at all in the recent edits page, anyways, and the only way to see it is actually look up the image's page. As I said, the majority of its usage was by at least one user with similar IPs that makes nothing but immature and biased comments, so its more of a reason to find this feature useless to this and any Wiki. Sorry it seems like I'm vandalizing, but compared to the talk pages, did you or any admin or editor aside from one ever used filetalk at all? Were you even surprised that until now, there was such a thing as filetalk? And since the wikia's beginning, are you going to miss filetalk, even though it was used by at least ONE person & that person's unsigned IP(s) within the last 3 years? Plus, I noticed Unownshipper was doing the same thing yesterday with removing some other filetalk pages, so it would be easier to just clear what's left before having those locked as just images and sound files, and keeping comments to actual article talk pages, since those are more active and are visible.-- 22:13, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Need some help with a template Hi, if you have some time would you mind taking a look at Template:Level Infobox? It's a template I made yesterday to compile useful informations from each levels and display it on a single info box. I'd like to hide the "New discoveries", "Collectibles" and "Enemies encountered" titles when there is no parameters specified under them, but even though I tried to do make it work on my sandbox it always ended up messy and not working. Since you know your way around templates more than the other regular editors, I'd like to know if you can fix that. Pauolo (talk) 14:34, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :You can feel honored if you don't have brain damage at the end of it. :D Well honestly, making templates on wikis is a pain since they can be written in several different codes, and ome migth not work on more recent versions of wiki. So far I've been studying how other functional templates worked, hence why I was able to make a few on my own, but this one is a bit complicated. I used Template:Charinfobox as model, if that can help you. The code is blocked from edition, but you can still access the source. Pauolo (talk) 15:21, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :You sure are better at this than me, thx a lot. :) Pauolo (talk) 15:56, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::In fact, I used that method at first, but I think I ended up screwing a line or two and then only the last two headers would be hidden, even with parameters. Pauolo (talk) 16:00, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Just to let you know, I saw what that user did on your sandbox and he has been permanently banned. That kind of sophomoric behavior has no place here, and I'm sorry if you were at all inconvenienced. Unownshipper (talk) 01:35, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: return of a vandal and vandalism The vandal has been banned and his edits will be undone/deleted from the site. Unownshipper (talk) 21:55, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: More vandalism Seems like all we talk about lately is vandalism. I blocked the user who moved the page. I've locked the Booker DeWitt article so that new and unregistered users cannot move it. That, at the very least, should inhibit the page from being moved again to "Moutin Dewitt" (seriously, does this troll not know how to spell "Mountain?"). You talked about Creation Protection. I see its uses and I'd like to implement it, but I don't see any information about how to activate it under the Admin Dashboard. Unownshipper (talk) 01:58, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for linking me to the page. I've gone and added "Moutin Dewitt" and a few other iterations of the name to the list. Hopefully the troll will get a life and no longer darken our doorstep with his asinine behavior. :Unownshipper (talk) 02:53, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Fanfiction Thanks for alerting me both to this and my Character Tracker. With my work it's become increasinly difficult for me to find a spare moment lately to keep up with the site, so I appreciate your diligence. I've deleted the fanfiction but left the image for now. If the user wants to put it on their page or create a blog, that's fine. If nothing is done with it, then it'll be deleted. Unownshipper (talk) 04:09, March 16, 2015 (UTC) hi Hi how are you?WOT3000 (talk) 14:25, March 18, 2015 (UTC)WOT3000 Recent Edits I greatly appreciate all the recent work you've been doing around the site (adding categories, attaching the Fair Use license to images, reorganizing content, etc.), it helps out a lot. I would however like to call attention to one batch of edits that concern me. You've added the Columbia Citizen link to many of the people from BioShock Infinite. This seems logical and helpful, but I'm afraid that the "Coulmbia Citizen" is a combat type descriptor like Big Daddy, Houdini Splicer, or Rapture Citizen. With each of these, it's not the model that's important (Rosie, Rumbler, Bouncer, etc.) but the method of how they attack the player; in this case, behaving non-threateningly until provoked to attack the player with common firearms. Adding the label to all of the "citizens" of Columbia confuses the meaning of the actual enemy which is "normal people who might pull a gun on Booker DeWitt but are not specifically affiliated with the Police (Columbia), Vox Populi, or Founders." Technically, everyone from the Handyman (Enemy) to the Crows to the Boys of Silence is a "Columbia citizen" with a lowercase "c," so this label is only useful if it's describing a particular class of fighters. As the page itself notes in the "Behind the Scenes" section, only in four locations can Citizens (with a capital "c") be provoked into combat. Because of this, it's not right to list someone like Byron Cotswold as a "Columbia Citizen" not only since you never meet him but also because he's not an enemy Booker fights. I wanted to inform you of this before those edits are undone. Don't feel bad about it, plenty of others have made the same mistake. I wish this combat type had been given a name less general than this. Hope this is useful. Unownshipper (talk) 03:42, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :My apologies, I should have known someone else had added those. I appreciate you tending to that. I'll proceed with the other issues. No worries about the number of messages, I understand. :Unownshipper (talk) 15:55, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I added the code to the page. Did it work properly? ::Unownshipper (talk) 16:18, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Wow. It really looks great. I'm impressed with how it turned out. I'd like to make it clear that I'd really prefer if these headers were used sparingly and only on ridiculously long/complicated pages like the Factory, Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic, or Housewares articles which contain potential spoilers across games. On several pages, a little length is a good thing as they'd otherwise be too short. I'd hate for each page to have a different header for each game when the current breakdown is sufficient. :::Regardless, I'd again like to say nice job and hope this will be implemented on the above mentioned pages. :::Unownshipper (talk) 17:56, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sandbox 2 Seems good that way now. Hopefully we can make links to the second table/part of the page when needed. Still if you can modify the "" tag, can you perhaps get rid of the white frame all around the page? Also yes, that can help with those troublesome level pages. One thing to add though, it could be useful to separate long sections such as the walkthrough on the level pages, or Splicer lines from the description of their models (notably on the Early Splicers page). It could also be used on weapon and Plasmid/Vigor pages when they appear in multiple games. Pauolo (talk) 18:59, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Useless Redirects I've taken care of the useless redirects. I did change the Title Protection, here's what the coding looks like: Protected titles * "Forum:Help desk/" * "Forum talk:Help desk/" * "Moutin Dewitt" * "Moutin Dewitt Official" * "Moutin Dewitt OFFICIAL" You can request Adminship if you want, but I think you application would be more successful if you've been an member on the site longer. Unownshipper (talk) 22:09, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ''BioShock 2'' Maps Excuse me, Mainframe98, but how do you get the icons onto those maps in BioShock 2? They seem to be missing the locations of the Audio Diaries, Plasmids, and Gene Tonics. Thank you. ZanyDragon (talk) 23:05, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Newspaper Clippings I spaced out the image on the May J. Carmody so that it could be larger but wouldn't bump into the Transcript. I only tested it on that article so that it could easily be undone. If you think it looks good though, we can implement this on other pages. What do you think? Also, coding you implemented for the transcripts looks like something that someone could easily screw up either intetnionally or acceidntally. I can't see those pages being edited much in the future so I was considering putting a protection lock on them. Do you think this is something that needs to be done? Unownshipper (talk) 01:34, March 24, 2015 (UTC) X-rays Mainframe98, do you think you can get images of Mark Meltzer's x-rays from Day One of Phase Two? ZanyDragon (talk) 17:40, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Games Template SO sorry about the delay. I think that the image is fine for an icon. I think it would be better if "BioShock Infinite" were removed and "Mind in Revolt" were placed inside the emblem instead. That'd cause it to look more similar to other icon images. I might try and play around with this in photoshop, but until then, by all means upload you image. I think Pauolo's suggestion of MiR would be preferable for an abbreviation. Unownshipper (talk) 03:34, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yeah ok. Registered contributor﻿﻿™ 04:19, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Featured Article on the main page My sincere apologies for taking so long to reply! As much as I like seeing that large, provocative mural on the front of the page, you are indeed right that it's time for a change. Your template sounds like an excellent idea, thanks as usual for your initiative. I recommend a weekly change so that we might see more than 12 articles a year. What will be seen on the page, the first 9 lines of the Featured Article or the first two paragraphs? Let me know whatever help you might need from me, just spell it out in detail. Unownshipper (talk) 22:18, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :The template looks great, glad it's proceeding well. A question though, I had thought that the Featured Article would be chosen at random similar to how "Random Page" button takes you to an arbitrary page automatically. Is that going to be a hassle to pick special 52 articles? If it is, we could certianly reduce the time frame to once every month (12 articles) or every two weeks (26 articles). If this is something you don't mind, then I'll leave you in charge of the selection of the Featured Aticle's weekly rotation. :Unownshipper (talk) 21:42, April 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, so long as your fine with it. Again, it's looking good. ::Unownshipper (talk) 21:58, April 20, 2015 (UTC) :::Yes, please add it. Not only does it look great, I think several users are excited and have added to the list. Before uploading it though, I'd like you to go over it and make sure everything looks the way you'd like it to (some contibutors may have added too much or too little detail in the excerpts from each article). I think BioShock was featured twice the last time I looked at the list. :::Unownshipper (talk) 20:48, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Nice to see it in place. Congrats!. ::::Unownshipper (talk) 22:56, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: unused Golden Key If you don't mind, yes I'd like you to upload it. I should have the file somewhere on my hard-drive but I'm not keen on going through 6 years of stored files. /: Pauolo (talk) 14:01, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :I'll be checking if that's not the Rapture key taken from Ryan himself. I'm currently replaying the game and I realize I never went as far as Fort Frolic when playing in English. Pauolo (talk) 14:03, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, I didn't think you meant the extracted icons. What I was talking about are the neat versions of Bio1's icons with a circle frame around them you can see on the wiki. Those were uploaded somewhere once on Cult of Rapture or 2K Games' forums but I can't find them again on the net. Still if you have the full panel of the source file without the cut-outs, I'd like to compare if there are any extra icons I've never seen so far. Pauolo (talk) 14:13, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :::I can still use yours to get better quality versions of the research icons, including the unused Slow-Pro one which I extracted from the complete edition artbook (and didn't do an excellent job at it). Pauolo (talk) 14:35, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::I unearthed the icons, there were in fact part of a PS3 theme fan kit still downloadable at Cult of Rapture here: https://www.2kgames.com/cultofrapture/downloads-bioshock. I also noticed that those icons were not neat versions but rescaled ones with the frame added to it. The original version like the one you just uploaded don't have that frame. Pauolo (talk) 15:54, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Re: Edit to Plasmid Glad that it can help. I figured we don't have much info on Plasmid development on the wiki other than on the ADAM page, Tenenbaum and Suchong's. There's not much in the games either too. Pauolo (talk) 15:22, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: User page removal Sorry for the delay, the old sandbox has been deleted. Unownshipper (talk) 21:27, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: Bot Account I'd be happy to help, but I don't understand. Aren't bot accounts something to be avoided/deleted? Ususally we get them on this site in the form of a gibberish blog post or a similar one advertising jackets. But you'd like me to enable one? How would I go about that? It looks like it's already active on its own. Unownshipper (talk) 01:34, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry I've been absent, did the Bot account get created alright? :Unownshipper (talk) 03:09, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Months? Great work on the featured articles! But shouldn't it say "Weeks" since it changes weekly? Right now it reads: Last & Next months Featured Article. --Shacob (talk) 22:01, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, it just annoyed me to see the page still underdeveloped when it could be use as reference for the Vigor page. Btw if you want to expand other pages, I've gathered all the location names displayed in-game for each game and DLC, except the Bio2 multiplayer (might add it later). Anyway, it's here if you need it for reference, and I think it's pretty much complete for Infinite and the BaS episodes: User blog:Pauolo/Areas Within Locations/Levels :Pauolo (talk) 08:30, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Picture on one of your Blogs Absolutely, and I'll deleted the superseded image as well. Thanks for informing me. Unownshipper (talk) 00:42, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Recent Pictures Thanks so much for your recent edits and pictures. I'm particularly interested in your images from Minerva's Den are you able to take screenshots from the game? If you are, that's excellent as we could really use more pictures from that DLC. Unownshipper (talk) 02:00, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :That's absolutely wonderful. How are you able to? As a fellow screenshot photographer, may I offer some contructive advice? :Unownshipper (talk) 23:50, May 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah yes, I use the Console Commands as well when taking pics of BioShock and BioShock 2. What console are you using, mac or pc? When taking pictures, I'd recommend that you turn the brightness down to something normal or maybe a little dark. Later, after you've taken the pic, you can always brighten the image, but it's usually difficult to darken without losing clarity. Of course, if you're playing and it's too dark you might miss something interesting, so play around with this until you find what works best for you. See if that works out. ::Unownshipper (talk) 15:28, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :::It's not that it's too high, just that some of your pics looked a little washed out. Then again, those were mostly the underwater ones, your shot from Operations of the "mural" looks perfectly lit. The ToggleHUD, Walk, and Ghost commands certainly help a lot, I also recommend PlayersOnly. It doesn't completely freeze enemies like it does in BioShock, but it's still great for getting them to stand still. :::I would love any well-lit images you can get of Heady and Buttons, but you probably already have a list of topics to get images of. Good luck with that! :::Unownshipper (talk) 18:01, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Minerva's Den Oh yes indeed, I forgot to remove it. I was going first with making a section for the official description quote, but then moved it to "Overview" instead. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. :) Pauolo (talk) 14:15, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Re:Kinetoscopes For the article titles, I'll try to explain my reasoning. First off, if the poster and the film have differences in spelling, I went with the film's titles which was used for The Big Daddy. I tried to follow the Wikipedia Manual of Style on Article Titles. All of the posters and the films are in uppercase and have quotations marks. Wikipedia recommends that the capitalization be in standard English. However since the title is a proper name, all articles are kept (the, a, an) and the title is written in title case. Quotation marks are usually not allowed in article titles. However, upon removing quotation marks from the film title, the single quotation marks become double quotation marks which are part of the film title and have to be kept. ex. "Crime Comes to 'Shanty-Town'" -> Crime Comes to "Shanty-Town" I'm a little hung up about punctuation and ellipses (...) It says that "The final character should not be a punctuation mark unless it is part of a name (Saint-Louis-du-Ha! Ha!) or an abbreviation (Inverness City F.C.), or a closing round bracket or quotation mark is required (John Palmer (schooner))." Several times the punctuation is inconsistent with the poster and the title in the film. I have tried to strive for a consistent appearance by removing the final ellipses and the punctuation mark. However, I have retained the question mark for "Who Needs the Power Company?" and where there are two statements in the title and removing the final punctuation mark would look odd ex. "A City in the Sky? Impossible!" UpgradeTech (talk) 18:58, May 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Template:Information That's really appreciated, thank you! --Shacob (talk) 14:54, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Removal request It is done. Unownshipper (talk) 01:27, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :Wow, sorry about that. I just changed it. :Unownshipper (talk) 01:05, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Vending machines table Hey Mainframe, since you seem quite familiar with coding on the wiki, I was wondering if you could think of a table for each vending machines of BioShock Infinite and its DLC, have them display the price of items by categories (supplies, ammunition, types of weapon and Vigor for the upgrades) and the first evels where they are made available. It would be a bit different than the List of Gatherer's Garden Prices pages though. Pauolo (talk) 13:01, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Well I'm proposing Infinite because the prices don't change from one level to another and the new items just pill up in the machines inventory while progressing through the game. I also have the official guide to know when the upgrade machines (both for weapons and Vigors) have new stock, which upgrades and their prices. The difficult part will be to track down when the Dollar Bill start having new ammo to sell. Pauolo (talk) 13:25, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Looking good so far. I will replace "Effect" by "Description" so it can be general among all sold items (lockpicks for example). I would also recommend to make the "First Available" column wider because of long level titles such as Comstock Center Rooftops. Pauolo (talk) 14:41, June 11, 2015 (UTC) So I added the table to the Veni! Vidi! Vigor! page as a test and modified a bit the headers, however I'd like to know if you can make the Vigor name header look better, like aligning it to the left and avoiding text placing itself under the pics. If so, please make the modifications on your sandbox page, I'll be completing the vending machine's page myself. Pauolo (talk) 16:30, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Project proposal: Transitioning to more mobile-friendly infoboxes Hey there, hope all is well. I received a post on my talk page about transitioning the site to more mobile-friendly infoboxes and I was hoping you and some of the other devoted contributors would take a look at it and share your thoughts. Unownshipper (talk) 23:10, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Unused Radio Messages It can grow both tiring and repetitive to say "thanks for all the tireless work you do" each time you, User:Shacob, or one of the other devoted editors contributes something excellent or fixes a lingering problem on this site. If only there was a "like" button one could click each time that happens, it'd certainly make things easier. Regardless your work is very much appreciated. More to the point... are these files something you can add to the already existing Unused Radio Message pages like Unused Radio Messages: Dionysus Park? Or are you asking if you can make a new article for them? I just want to make clear what you're asking. If you just want to upload the files, then by all means, YES, please do. We'd ALL love to hear the audio. Unownshipper (talk) 18:38, August 21, 2015 (UTC) :That'd be excellent. Please proceed. :Unownshipper (talk) 19:57, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Unused audio diaries Since you were extracting the audio files of those unused radio messages, would you mind doing the same for the audio diaries? I remember from the 2K Games forums that some still had their audio files, such as Goddamn Lights. I left the name reference on each of their page just like I did for the unused radio messages, in case that can help looking for them. Pauolo (talk) 14:51, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :I got you the forum thread with the unused diary audio files in question, if that can help too. http://forums.2k.com/showthread.php?60481-The-Lost-Audio-Diaries-of-Bioshock-2-Part-I Pauolo (talk) 15:03, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not surprised. My discovery of the complete text files in French was some sort of Holy Graal compared to what was left unused in the audio. Btw I think you can probably find Oh, the Golden Light! as well. I'm pretty sure I heard it once a long time ago though I don't remember when and who uploaded the file. Pauolo (talk) 16:20, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :Glad you found it and another one. Looking at that forum thread, I'm not sure those references I got from the text files are the same as the audio's names. Pauolo (talk) 13:47, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :Also I found another thread about unused audio present in the files: http://forums.2k.com/showthread.php?63795-The-Lost-Audio-Diaries-of-Bioshock-2-Part-2-*Spoilers* Pauolo (talk) 13:52, August 23, 2015 (UTC)